The Last Day at St Xaviers
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: One-Shot. Clary and her mom made a deal that she has to go to St. Xaviers for two more weeks before she can train to be a Shadowhunter. This is Clary's last day. In between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels. All Shadowhunter.


**I don't own TMI. The fab Cassandra Clare does.**

**I just own Elaine :)**

* * *

To say that Clary's mother freaked out about her choosing to leave school and train to be a Shadowhunter would be an understatement.

She freaking flipped. She was about to throw a table, for God's sake.

"No, Clarissa! It's far too dangerous!" She argued. "It's better for you to have as normal and mundane of a life as possible!"

"But mom, I can't. Not anymore. What if I get attacked at school or something and am not able to protect myself? I can't depend on Jace to always save the day!" Her mother rolled her eyes at the mention of Jace. Why she disliked Jace so much, Clary didn't know. Jace had been nothing but a gentleman to Clary's mom.

After what felt like hours of brutal arguing, Luke finally stepped in and convinced Jocelyn that it would be the smartest decision.

Jocelyn rubbed her temples; she tended to do that when she had a headache. "Alright, alright. I will let you drop out of St. Xavier's to train. HOWEVER, you have to at least go there for two more weeks. That school is not cheap, and I don't want to feel like I am flushing the money I spent on tuition this year down the toilet."

Clary sighed. "Fine."

Which is why Clary was now at the posh entrance to St. Xavier's. Clary had always wondered why Jocelyn had sent her to a private school in the first place; it wasn't really like they could afford it. Now, after everything that had happened, Clary understood a little better. Her mom sending her was another way to keep Clary hidden from Valentine.

Today was truly Clary's last day. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was excited for training, oh course, but she had so many dumb memories at this school. She had met Simon here.

Clary straightened her itchy skirt that went with her uniform, and walked in. She was immediately surrounded by girls who liked like The Plastics from Mean Girls and finely groomed boys. Clary certainly won't miss the snooty rich people that took up a good majority of the population at this school.

"Ready for your last day?" Simon asked. Clary jumped. She hadn't heard him coming.

"Definitely," she responded. She walked over to her locker and entered her combination.

The whole day was a blur. Lots of pats on the back, and even some "Good Bye" cards. She never realized people even noticed her here. Finally, the bell rang. Clary was free.

"It'll be weird not seeing you here everyday," Simon commented.

Clary smiled. "You'll manage." She vaguely noticed that some girls were pointing to Simon and whispering. Clary's theory had been right; everyone had been shocked when Simon showed up at school and suddenly looked attractive. They all thought it was some extreme case of puberty or something. But Clary knew better.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Elaine jogging towards her. Elaine was Clary's school friend, and strictly that. They never talked outside school.

Elaine hugged Clary tightly. "I can't believe you're leaving!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we couldn't really afford it here anymore. I'll be in public school from now on." That was Clary's cover story. Elaine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew. Good luck with that."

Clary shrugged. "I'll be okay."

Elaine's voice dropped to a whisper. "There's this really hot guy waiting outside, asking for you."

Clary's heart lifted. "What did he look like?"

"Hot." Elaine repeated. "Like, really hot. He was blonde. His eyes were this weird gold color. He had amazing biceps and abs, too. God, he was gorgeous. He called me a weird name, though. A ''mundane". Wasn't that a SAT vocabulary word or something?" She asked, frowning.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me Jace was going to come."

"I didn't know," Clary told him. "I don't even know how he knew how to get here."

"He probably stalked you. Again," Simon smirked a little at that. Elaine looked confused.

"Okay, but who is this guy? Your cousin?"

Simon laughed hysterically. Clary slapped his arm.

"No. He's my boyfriend."

Elaine's jaw dropped. "You - and him? But how? I never -," she blubbered.

"I feel like I should be offended," Clary said rolling her eyes.

"NO! God no! It's just, well, he's really tall?" She said, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I get it," Clary stated. She started to walk away. "I'll miss you, Elaine."

"I'll text you!" Elaine called to her. But Clary knew she never would — this wasn't the first time Elaine had made that promise.

Clary almost ran to the front of the school and found Jace leaning against the wall at the front door. Clary hugged him from behind.

"Boo!" Jace jumped, but then saw it was her, and relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, her forehead resting against Jace's shirt.

"To be a nice boyfriend and pick you up from your last day at mundane school," Jace twirled her around so she was facing him. "I missed you," he muttered.

"We saw each other when I had dinner at the Institute yesterday," Clary pointed out, smiling.

"I still missed you today," Jace smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to need my eyeballs washed out," Simon fake gagged. Smirking, Jace took Clary's face to gave her a passionate kiss. Clary brought her arms up and twined them around her neck.

"No more, you two! No more! I'm going to be sick!" Simon complained. Clary and Jace parted and Clary saw that Elaine was now standing next to Simon, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

"Oh, you again," Jace commented. "The mundane girl."

Elaine flushed and Clary gave Jace a gentle shove. "This is Elaine. She's my friend here at school." Jace nodded and smiled a little at Elaine.

"Well, we should go now. Do you want Taki's?" Jace turned to Clary.

"Taki's sounds good," Clary said, giving Jace a quick peck on the lips. "See you, later Simon. Bye, Elaine," Clary said to her friends.

Hand in hand, Jace and Clary headed over to Taki's. It excited Clary knowing that her Mundane life was now over, and her Shadowhunter life can now truly begin.

* * *

**YES I AM NOT DEAD**

**I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER *hair flip***

**Yes as some of you may have noticed, I deleted my Circle fanfic because I had like no inspiration for that at all so yeah :/**

**I WANT TO WRITE MORE but I have no inspiration at all soooo yeah :/ and when I do, it leaves me. It's very frustrating. **

**This is a one shot, just fyi. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE I will love you forever :)) **

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


End file.
